1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of an optical module for a video output device and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As techniques related to the present invention, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-14286 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique that “includes a blow-out unit having a frame member forming warm air blow-out port and a motor housing box coupled to the frame member, a wind direction adjusting louver rotatably supported on the frame member, and a louver driving stepping motor housed and fixed in the motor housing box, wherein a rotating shaft of the wind direction adjusting louver is inserted into a bearing unit penetrating a frame member forming the motor housing box, and is coupled to a drive shaft of the stepping motor housed and fixed in the motor housing box in a state in which an O ring is sandwiched between an end face of the bearing unit and a casing of the stepping motor (see the abstract)”.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-85866 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique wherein “a case of an electronic control device includes a case body which has an opening formed in an upper surface thereof and houses a printed circuit board, a cover a made from a thin board to close the opening of the case body, a groove formed in an opening edge of the case body, and a liquid seal material which filled in the groove to seal a boundary between the opening edge of the case body and a flange of the cover, and the flange of the cover includes a protrusion having a nearly U-shaped section and disposed to be fitted in the groove of the case body (see the abstract).